


Golden Sunglasses and A Pink Rifle

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: Gavin and Ray have been in the business a long time. First they were each on their own, then becoming partners and more together.They had a system that worked for them and life was great. But now someone was out to get them and someone was looking for them to join their crew.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on the next chapter for Dragons Kept, but half way through the idea for this one came up. ;w; I'm working to make sure DK is the next one to be posted and won't touch anything else until then.

“What's on the schedule today?”

“G.B. has to turn in the files to Reyes. Then X-Ray and Vav need to go to the weapons pick up with Franky. And lastly, Brownman has nothing for today.”

“Hell yeah! Easy day for me.” The Brit rolled his eyes as his boyfriend proceeded to high five himself.

“Don't be a prick.”

“Oh you know I love you babe.” Ray gave a peck on the nose, pulling a smile out of the other. “See, told you.”

“Yeah, whatever.” mumbled Gavin before kissing Ray. “My meeting with Reyes is in two hours so I need to go get ready. Our thing with Franky isn't until much later. We can probably grab some lunch in between the two. Sound good?”

“Totally.” Ray took another kiss before bouncing off the couch. “I'll make some breakfast. You go get ready.” He ruffled Gavin's hair before walking on into the kitchen. Gavin eventually kicked himself off the couch and headed to the bedroom to get ready. He couldn't help but think about how lucky he was to have Ray in his life.

The two had met three years ago while on a job for a crew. They had needed the Brownman's sniping skills and the Golden Boy's technological expertise. Surprisingly the two lads hit it off well, and by time the job was over they were trading numbers to stay in touch. It wasn't long after that they were helping each other with jobs, and even taking jobs together. Soon they became partners and by the time they decided to start working as X-Ray and Vav, they choose to become boyfriends as well.

They planned to have X-Ray and Vav become their new work selves; the plan being to leave Brownman and the Golden Boy behind. But the people were still contacting them looking for them. It was cool that people hadn't noticed they were one in the same people, but did they really want to still take jobs as them along with X-Ray and Vav? The two talked long and hard on the matter, and in the end, Ray's life motto was their final decision. “Fuck it, yolo right?”

So yeah, they decided to fuck it and continued to take jobs that were sent out to their old handles along with the new ones. Gavin designed them outfits to wear as each persona so they could make sure no one connected any of them together. It made things annoying and difficult at times but they made it work.

Gavin took his shower and then got dressed in one of the many outfits G.B. had in his closet. It was nice and sunny out today, so something light and comfortable. He chose to go with a super soft white V-neck with black skinny jeans and boots. Gavin then did his make up and hair, and thank god it didn't take forever for him to come out of the bedroom.

When Ray heard footsteps he turned away from his eggs. “Holy shit you look hot.” Gavin smirked, pressing himself against Ray's back, his arms wrapping around his waist.

“Thank you love. It smells good in here.” The Brit purred, kissing Ray's neck. God dammit, if Gavin didn't have work Ray would take him right now and- “Ray the eggs are gonna burn.”

“Shit!” Gavin couldn't stop his laughter as Ray quickly saved their breakfast. “How dare you distract me. This is the thanks I get for wanting to make sure my boyfriend has a healthy breakfast before work.” The two continued to tease and joke around, as well as talk about their day more, as they ate together.

It was a nice morning and as much as both lads would like for it to continue on like this, but there was work to be done. “I'll text you when I get there, and again when I'm on my way home. It shouldn't be that long of a meeting really.” Gavin grabbed his weapon, phone and kiss, and of course a goodbye kiss from his lovely Ray.

“Be careful out there.”

“Always.” One more kiss and then Gavin took his leave.

Gavin hopped in his Adder and set out to the location he had picked out for the meeting. A nice little cafe over in the downtown area. Where there were plenty of witnesses if anything were to happen. Reyes has been a good man to Gavin for the time he has known the man, but in this business, things can always change. For better or for worse. He parked his car, texting Ray as he entered into the cafe; ordering himself some tea and finding a seat by the window.

It wasn't a long wait. Reyes a man of efficiency, always wants things done in a nice and timely manner. The man entered the cafe and walked straight to the table Gavin was at, and took a seat right across from him. “Almost late there darling.” The Brit checked his watched. “Thought you might not show for a second there.”

“I'm always a man of my word. You should know that by now.” The man spoke in a fairly deep tone. It perfectly matched his strong and dark look. “You have the information I asked for?” Gavin smirked as he pulled a USB drive from his pocket, sliding it to the middle of the table.

“I'm a man of my word.” He parroted. “All the info you could ever want on the man who's trying to sell drugs on your turf is on this drive. Now, about payment?”

“All of it has been transferred to the account you provided me with.” Gavin pulled out his phone to check and just as Reyes said, the money was right there and waiting.

“There it is!” Gavin chirped. He drained the last of his tea and stood up. “Always a pleasure doing business with you love.” Reyes took the drive, starting to stand as well.

“You've never disappointment me so far boy. Your work is always extraordinary. I've been thinking about offering you a place in my crew actually.”

“I'll think about it. I've been having quite the fun on my own. But I will give it some thought for ya.” Gavin winked.  
“Do think about it. I take care of my own, and you'd be a great addition.”

“Cheers love!” Reyes took that as his point to leave. He left the building first and Gavin watched to make sure he was gone before he left himself. When it was good for him to leave Gavin texted Ray again as he walked to his car.

Reyes offer wasn't unusual or the first time someone has asked the Golden Boy to work for them exclusively. Nor has Ray been shy of any crew invites. They once had a conversation about them joining a crew full time. But crews were a finicky thing. They would always claim that they'd take care of you; have your back if anything ever went wrong. And with one full search by Gavin, they would see that all the offers were never as great as they seemed. They never meant anything. They were just gross, greedy people trying to do whatever it took to be on top. Just personal gain, as it always was when you're in Los Santos.

Nope. Ray and Gavin were just fine and happy with what they had. Just the two of them looking out for each other.

The unpleasant thoughts came to a halt when Gavin reached his car, finding something funny pinned under his windshield wiper. It was a black business card and when Gavin picked it up, flipping it in his fingers, he saw a green star stamped on the back side. Something seemed familiar about it. Like maybe he had seen this somewhere before. He would have to think on it later. Right now Gavin had to head home for his lunch date with Ray before it got too late.

When the Brit returned to the apartment he found Ray in, where else, the living room playing on Xbox. “Sweetie, I'm home!” He called out. The game was paused in an instant and by the time he had his boots off he was being kissed by his boyfriend.

“Hey! How'd it all go?”Ray pushed Gavin's sunglasses up so he could look him the eye. “Was Reyes just as dark and edgy as always?”

“Very much so. It went smooth as always. He even offered me a place in his gang.” Ray raised a brow in question.

“What did you tell him?” He asked. Gavin smiled softly, kissing Ray on his little nose.

“Told him no thank you.”

“Good. No one takes my Gavy away from me.” The Puerto Rican smiled, stealing more kisses. The little kisses turned into more heated kisses and soon he was pushing the other against the wall and full on making out with him. His hands traveled down Gavin's body; feeling him all over his chest, his hips, and around back to feel that cute British ass he loved so much. Ray felt something in Gavin's pocket and stopped kissing long enough to pull it out and hold it up. “What's this?”

“Oh. That was left on my windshield. I found it when coming out of the cafe.” Gavin took the card, flipping it in his fingers to show the side with the star. “Does this look familiar to you at all?” Ray took a good look at the card, trying to think if he had ever seen anything like it before.

“A little bit yeah. Can't say where though. Sorry.”

“Don't sweat it.” Gavin smiled, taking a last kiss before pulling away from the wall. “If it's someone trying to contact me I'm sure they'll do so. But for now, I wanna relax and go on our lunch date before we have to do more work stuff.” He took Ray's hand and led them to the bedroom.

Gavin washed away his make up and reduced the amount of product in his hair, then switched into his other work clothes. The style difference between the Golden Boy and Vav were obvious. One was more flash and dazzle, the other more laxed and casual. Then there was Ray who's personas had pretty similar fashions. But they made sure to give some differences so no connections could be made between them. Gavin dressed in a Union Jack shirt under a blue jacket with some jeans and red kicks. Ray had just a plan black shirt that he pulled a dark green hoodie over, then had some dark jeans on and black vans.

They checked themselves in the mirror and then checked each other. Ray swapped Gavin's golden shades with some red rimmed ones. “There ya go. Much better.” He said with a grin.

“Not bringing your x-ray specs?”

“Not this time. Maybe at the next.” The lads grabbed their stuff and headed downstairs. They took Ray's car, his wonderful Zentorno used for X-Ray jobs.

Their lunch date involved doing the drive thru at Taco Bell and taking it up to Mount Chilliad. The two spend a while up there. Just quietly eat together and laying out on the hood of the car. It was peaceful, it was relaxing, and god do they wish they could just do this all the time. But atlas, not today. The lads reluctantly got down from the hood and into the car, heading back down the mountain. Ray drove them out of there and headed out for their meeting over in the warehouse district.

The plan was simple; trade the money for the weapons and ammo, then leave on their merry way. But when they got to the site of the meeting things were wrong. First of all, there were three black vans sitting there with the guy they were meeting, Franky, just standing out in front of them. “Something feels off.” said Ray as he killed the engine.

“Right. Be careful love.” The two exited the car, and with a careful eye, approached their man.

“What's going on here Franky?” Ray said causually. “Your usual boys waiting in the car while the grown ups do business?”

“Not exactly. I've decided to change our arrangement.” The man smirked. 

“What are you talking about?” Gavin demanded. This was not good. The bad feeling in his gut was just getting worse.

“I received a generous offer to cut off business with you two wonder twins. In fact,” His words stopped as the back doors to all the vans were thrown open, men with guns coming out and pointing all of them towards Gavin and Ray. “There's a nice bonus if I just flat out take you out.”

“The fuck?!” In an instant guns were going off, Ray grabbing Gavin as quickly as he could to pull them behind the car to get them some cover. “We need to get out of here! We sit here any longer and we'll get turned into swiss cheese.” 

“On three. One, two...” For the next minute, time felt like time stood still. The lads managed to get into the car and get out of there with minimal damage. Ray pushed the car was fast as it could manage to get them out of there; slowing down once they were in the clear to avoid a chance with police. “That, that was bloody crazy.” Gavin huffed as he leaned his head on the window.

“Yeah.” Ray sighed. As they drove the adrenaline seeped out from their bodies. For Gavin it turned into pain and flared up in his arm. He cradled his right arm close to his chest as blood got all over him and his jacket sleeve. “You got shot?”

“Just grazed. No biggie.”

“Still, we better get you home and cleaned up. Then we need to figure out what the fuck just happened back there.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The Brit groaned in slight pain, the car jostling his wound with its movements. “He said someone paid him to not sell us weapons anymore. Even more to kill us. Need to find out who the bastard is.”

The rest of the ride home was in silence. When they got home Ray helped Gavin up and immediately got him into the bathroom to clean and patch up the injury. The second he was all done Gavin pulled Ray in for a kiss. “Thank you.”

“You know you never have to thank me for this.”

“But I want to, because I love you.” Another kiss, a more passionate kiss. Gavin pulled away with a smile and rested his head on Ray's shoulder. “Let's order take out and figure out how we want to deal with this prick.”

“Chinese?”

“Pizza.”

“Meat lover's?”

“Like always.” Ray took Gavin's hand and they left the bathroom. He grabbed his phone and Gavin's laptop and together they parked themselves on the living room couch. Ray got his phone to order their dinner as Gavin started up his search.

Franky had no problem in the past dealing weapons to them. They had no problem with his prices and they got good product for what they were playing. But Franky was a greedy man a lot of the time. Only caring about his money and his business. So if someone came along and offered him a hefty pile of money to take out X-Ray and Vav, it shouldn't be that much of a surprise really. The surprise was that Franky said he was told specifically to not do business with them and to even go as far as to kill them. What was it about them that this mystery douche didn't like? Why did he want them gone? This was what they were going to have to figure out.

Gavin was about to start his search when he saw the email notification in the corner. It was from a blocked address. The sender wanted to be an anonymous, which happens a lot in their line of work. So nothing too weird about that. Ray ended his call and took a look at the computer screen. “That a job?”

“Dunno.” Gavin scrolled down to the actual content of the email, give it a quick scan through. “It's meant for X-Ray and says 'I like your style kid. Would love someone like you on my team'. And then its signed by a green star.”

“Wait. The same green star that was on the card?”

“That would be my guess.” Gavin tried to see if there was any other information to the email, even went the extra step to try and trace it to the computer in which it was sent from. Whoever it was who sent it they were smart enough to cover their tracks. Ray slumped in his seat, sighing in slight annoyance.

“So, the same guy who left the card on the Golden Boy's car, is the same guy who sent this email to X-Ray.”

“Why did yours get an actual message and mine was just a damn card?”

“For style? I mean, they knew who they were sending it to.” The joke got a shove in the arm. “In all seriousness, this isn't anything we haven't gotten before.”

“Except for this sounds like an invite to join and not just a job offer.” Gavin highlighted a section of the email. “Sounds like this guy wants to recruit us. But so far it seems like they only want G.B. and X-Ray.”

“Yeah. Everyone who knows of us knows that X-Ray and Vav are inseparable. A package deal and whatnot. This guys must be new or something.” Ray reached over to the keyboard and closed out of the email, and the closed Gavin's program from where it was first opened. “Let's worry about that later. Right now, let's just relax and eat some pizza. We can start the prick search tomorrow. You need to rest after getting shot at.” The Brit sighed, leaning into his boyfriend's side.

“You're right. No sense in stressin' over that stuff now.”

“Love you Gavin.”

“Love you Ray.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some answers are found and some shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised next thing to be posted would be DK but this had been written out already and seeing how everyone loved the first chapter I decided to post it now.
> 
> Hope it's just as good as the first. ;w;

It took longer than expected, and the findings were small, but it was a start. Gavin found out what had happened. When the first few hours on his laptop proved fruitless he moved to the office. After nearly a full day later, Gavin had found their man.

“Ever hear of the Corpirate?” The question caught Ray off guard. So much so it caused him to die in his game.

“The fuck? No way. Sounds like a wrestler's name.” Gavin sighed. He sat down next to Ray as the other paused the game to look at Gavin.

“Well that's the name of the man who bought Franky. He won't sell to anyone the Corpirate doesn't approve of.”

“And apparently that's us.” Ray tossed his controller on the couch with a groan. “That or Franky actually hated us the whole time and just didn't want to deal with us anymore. Who knows.” The Puerto Rican took off his glasses, rubbing at his eyes as he processed everything. “Ok, so what does this mean for us? We need a new weapons guy, obviously, but what if the Corpirate gets to them too? We need to figure out more on this Corpirate guy is.”

“Yeah. We need to find out if this is something against us. If he's someone we need to steer clear of or need to take out before he takes us out.” Gavin dropped his head on Ray's shoulder, Ray kissing him on the head.

“Things might be tricky for a while, but nothing we can't handle. Right?”

“I hope so.” The Brit sighed. The two sat in silence; the game was left paused as they just sat there together. After a while it was Ray who finally spoke up.

“Hey, wanna come with me on my hit tonight?” He asked.

“You sure? What if someone sees us together?”

“Forget about that. Just come with me and we can go treat ourselves afterwards. What do ya say?” It wasn't like no one ever saw the Golden Boy with Brownman before. After all they met while one a job, and then continued to work jobs together. It wasn't a rare pair to find on the streets of Los Santos.

“Yeah. Alright. I'll join you tonight.”

“Yes!” Ray cheered, planting a kiss right on the Brit's lips in victory. “It's gonna be an easy hit anyway. We'' get it down and then go out for dinner.” Ray and Gavin proceeded to spend all the time before the jon just fucking around and relaxing. They played through some of the new Resident Evil game before switching to Minecraft so they could both play.

It was around the tenth time Gavin got them both killed that Ray called it quits. “Work time!” He declared. “You gonna go all G.B. or just low key it?”

“Low key. Just enough to tell who I am. Not business dolled up, but dolled up enough for you.” He said with a wink.

“Aw. I feel so special.” Ray kissed Gavin and then got up to get ready. Eventually Gavin got up too; while Ray was making sure his rifle was in working order Gavin hopped in for a quick shower. His hair was done as usual but his make up was done in a more subtle style. He threw on an outfit that was very G.B. in taste. “Ready to go babe?”

“Yep. You're driving.” Gavin pushed Ray's keys into his hand. The job was simple. Take out a man who was cheating on his fiance. Said fiance is the sister of a very wealthy and powerful man. One who wants the dirtbag dead. And that's where Ray comes in.

The walking piece of trash was a lawyer and he tended to stay late after hours. Which made it all too perfect to take him out with no one to witness anything. Ray had gone out a few days prior to scope everything out. There was a building that had its roof in perfect alignment to the lawyer's office.

That roof was where the lads were currently sitting and waiting for the man to show. “Would you rather get run over by a hundred mopeds, or run over by a steamroller?”

“Steam roller. Get it done and over with.”

“But if it was the mopeds some could miss, you never know.”

“And that's why I say the steamroller. Because if they don't miss I have to deal with a hundred fucking mopeds running my ass down.” Ray chuckled. They had been asking 'would you rather' questions for the past hour or so. Anything to make the wait time less boring and painful.

The game was interrupted, thank god, when a light turned on in the office building. It was right on the level of the lawyer and when Ray turned to look it was exactly that. The lawyer finally decided to show up. Now it was time to work. Ray got into the position, setting himself up for the shot. While he did so, his lovely little Brit had his mind else where. Normally, he would love to watch his boyfriend do what he does best, but something had caught his eye. Gavin thought he saw something or someone on the roof next to them. “Hey Ray.”

“Not now Gavin.” He wasn't about to bug Ray, not when he was so deep in focus. He didn't want to distract him. Gavin got up and walked across the roof to the edge closest to the other. There was most definitely someone roaming around over there. It looked like a person, but they were dressed in dark clothes and, a skull? Well, whoever it was began walking closer to the end of their roof, just like Gavin was doing. The closer they got Gavin could see that the guy was most certainly wearing a skull mask and a leather jacket combo.

“Hey! What are you up to mate?” Gavin asked.

“Evening walk.” The guy said with a shrug. Skull guy had a deep, strong voice. Gavin didn't like that his face was covered, made it harder to tell what they were thinking. He was extremely curious about what tall, dark and possibly handsome was doing up here. Before he could start thinking of scenarios, Dark Skull spoke up again. “You're the Golden Boy, correct?”

“Depends on who's asking.” He answered with a grin. “What happens if I say yes?”

“You get our message yesterday?” Message? He couldn't have meant the email. That was for X-Ray. So that could only mean... 

“You're the one who left that card on my windshield?”

“So you did get it.” Gavin raised a brow, taking his glasses off his head and twirling them in his hand. “Ramsey would like to set up a meeting with you.”

“For what exactly?” Dark Skull was not giving anything useful and it was getting annoying. Only thing useful was that they now knew who left the card. This Ramsey fellow, whoever he is. Before Gavin could question any further gunfire went off. Ray had taken the shot which meant they had only minutes before LSPD started showing up.

“Time to go babe.” Ray said, slinging his rifle on his shoulder and turned to finally notice Gavin had moved. That and the fact that he had been talking to someone. “Who's your friend?”

“I'll explain later.” The Brit grumbled, turning on his heel and pulling Ray with him as he walked. They needed to get out of here. Once they were out of trouble he could explain things more. With a touch of luck they managed to get to the car and drive out in time to miss the cops arriving. When he knew they were safe, Ray drove more calm and less like a crazy taxi driver.

“Want to tell me now who that mystery friend back there was?” Ray looked to Gavin as they reached a red light. He could see the other was on edge and slightly irritated.

“Turns out he was the one who left me the card. His boss wants to meet with me.”

“Well that's good. I mean, we finally know who's trying to get a hold of us.” Gavin let out a long sigh, scrubbing his hands over his face.

“I'm going to have so much work when we get home.” Ray reached over, prying the closest hand to him off of Gavin's face and held it in his hand.

“Forget it for now.” He reassured. “We still got dinner to looking forward to tonight. I'm thinking steaks.”

“You want a nice steak dinner dressed like that?”

“Wouldn't be the first time I've done it. But I know how you love dressing up. So I brought a chabnge of clothes.” Gavin smiled and leaned across the middle to kiss Ray's cheek.

“You're too good for me. Next date is your choice.” 

Ray took them to one of Gavin's favorite sit down restaurants. He grabbed the bag of clothes and quickly changed in the backseat of the car. The clothes matched the style of what Gavin was wearing. Causal but still expensive looking. Perfect for this place. Ray rarely bought this kind of stuff, usually Gavin buys it for him for when stuff like this comes up. “How do I look?”

“Brilliant, as always.” Ray rolled his eyes as he let Gavin take the lead. They got inside, got a booth near the back and proceeded to have a nice, peaceful dinner together. They talked work for a little bit. Of course being careful with their words, never knew who could be listening in. So most of their chatter was about tv shows and video games. When the meal was finished they paid and headed out. “Can I drive us home love?”

“Not when you're tipsy babe.”

“Aw what? I only had one martini.”

“Answer is still no. I may be a criminal but I'm not letting my boyfriend drive when he's had a drink.” The Brit pouted.

“Fine.” He muttered. Ray kissed the hand he was holding and then opened the door for Gavin. The ride was quiet, until they were halfway home, and someone rammed their car into their backside. “What was that?!” Gavin looked behind to try and see the driver and the vehicle. It was another black van, just like the ones that Franky had. “They're back!”

“They?! You mean Franky? Or that Corpirate asshole?”

“One of them at least! Whoever it is they're not giving up on trying to tag us again.”

“Why now though?! We didn't go out as X-Ray and Vav today!” The car slammed again, shoving them into another car. Ray was right. They were the Golden Boy and Brownman tonight. How did these guys find them and know to chase this car. Unless... “What car are we in?”

“What are you talking about? We're in my car.”

“But which one?”

“My Zentorno... Shit.” They were in one of X-Ray's cars. “Shit, shit! I wasn't paying attention. My bad.”

“Doesn't matter now. We need to loose these tosser or start shooting them down.” Gavin held on as they were rammed again, almost spinning out.

“Hang on!” Ray took a hard right and began to try and loose the assholes. He did as best he could with the busy streets, but these guys were good and still on their tail. “Is this guy from Nascar or some shit?!” Ray continued to dodge cars and soon bullets as they were open fired on. Gavin pulled out his golden gun and leaned out his window to return fire.

It was nearly a half hour later of driving and shooting did the lads manage to get away. Ray pulled into a random parking garage, and once he knew they were safe he turned off the car and went ahead to slamming his head on the steering wheel. “Holy shit.” Gavin slouched in his seat, head leaning against the door.

“This bloke really wants us gone.” The Brit raked a hand through his styled hair, messing it up.

“Yeah but why?! We never heard of this dickhead until today. What could we have possibly done to tick him off and cause all this bullshit?”

“I don't know. Let's just get home and I'll get started on my work.” Gavin sighed. He set his gun in the cupholder and went to take Ray's hand. “Nice driving love.”

“Nice shooting babe.” 

They took the long way home. Extra precaution to ensure they weren't being followed home. Ray stored the car in the garage, right next to his damaged car from the deal gone wrong from yesterday's incident. It's a good thing they owned the building, otherwise someone would start to question al the bullet riddled cars coming in and out of the place.

When they got upstairs Gavin made his way straight to the office. “Hey Gav wait. Just leave that shit for tomorrow.”

“I can't do that. You know I can't.”

“True. But starting now want change much. We're tired and exhausted. Let's just relax and start on it in the morning.” Gavin wanted to say no. He wanted to find out more on this son of a bitch Corpirate and why he was targeting him and his boyfriend. “At least let me check on your arm.”

“Alright.” The Brit conceded. Ray took him by the hand and they went to the bathroom, where he made his Brit sit on the toliet and take his shirt off. “I need a pain killer. All that crazy driving made me bump into my arm.”

“I'll get you some right after I do this.” The wound didn't look too bad. Still nasty and red, but you could see it was healing. Ray put medicine on it and wrapped it in fresh bandages. They stood up and Ray pulled Gavin in and hugged him close. “I love you.”

“I love you too, and I'm sorry about that back there. I just don't want either of us getting hurt or worse by this prick.”

“I know. Don't worry we'll get him.” The two smiled at one another, sharing a quick kiss and then moved to the bedroom to change and get settled. But before they could so much as he get into so much as a pair of pajama pants, Gavin's phone goes off. “Oh I uh, meant to tell you, I set up my phone to let me know when that guy, Ramsey, emailed any of our accounts again.” Gavin pulled his phone out and sure enough Ramsey did email them again. “There's two; one for X-Ray and one for G.B.” He sat on the bed as he pulled up one of the emails to read.

**Hey G.B.!**

**My guy tells me you got my card after all. I'd have thought you would've reached out to me by now if you had found the card. You are the tech savy smooth talker aren't ya?**

**Anyway! Like my friend said, I want to set up a meeting. See each other face to face and all that to talk about a few things.**

**Hope to hear from you soon.**

**Ramsey**

“He acts like that and expects me to meet with him?”

“One ballsy dude that Ramsey.” Ray sat beside Gavin, reading the message himself. “What does mine say?”

**Hey Brownman**

**Dunno if you got my first message or not, but if you did hello again!**

**Was really hoping to talk to you about that offer I mentioned. About being in my crew and all that. I can even take on your buddy Vav it that's what's got you hesitant on this.**

**Let me know what you think. The name's Ramsey, talk to you soon!**

Ray looked to Gavin, watching him stare blankly at his phone. “Gavin?” The Brit stood up and walked out of the room, heading to his office with a grumble.

“I need a beer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com (•̀ᴗ•́)و


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a meet and greet.

**Dear Ramsey**

**Yes, I got your bloody card and I don't appreciate the cryptic nature of it. Points for style though.  
You're friend did mention that you wanted to meet and seeing how much effort you have been putting into reaching me, I don't see why not. Could be fun!**

**-G.B.**

\--------------------------------

**Hey what's up**

**Not really looking to joining any crews. Especially not any that think I would go anywhere without Vav. But what the hell, a meeting couldn't hurt. At least then I could tell you to fuck off to your face. Let me know a time and place.**

**-X-Ray**

\--------------------------------

Gavin did nothing but computer work for the next three days. If something required leaving the apartment, Ray took care of it. Gavin needed to be at his computer working and nothing but working. He refused to budge from his perch until he could find any and every bit of information he could on the Corpirate. He put a pause on Ramsey research, but he would come back to him later. These two were fucking with their lives and the Brit wanted to know why.

He's done stunts like this one before. Just working nonstop if he was properly crossed. And this time it was really bad. Ray had to physically remove Gavin from his chair to drag him out to eat, sleep and shit. Otherwise the lad would work himself until he crashed. “C'mon Gavin, you need to take a break. An actual, real break.” Ray pleaded. “You found some more info on Corpirate, so let's go relax for a bit.”

“Still need more. I have barely scratched the surface on this guy and his network.” grunt Gavin.

“Save it for later.” Ray walked closer. He put his hands on Gavin's shoulders and felt them flinch under the touch. “Please.” Gavin sighed, rubbing at his eyes.

“Yeah, ok.” He got up from the desk, grabbing his phone before turning to Ray. The Brit looked drained, exhausted. He knew what he was doing to himself but he just wanted to find the answers they needed. Ray offered a smile as he took his boyfriend's hand and pulled him into a hug. “I replied to my email.”

“Yeah? I did too. Hopefully we get an answer back soon so we can at least have progress with one of our problems.” Ray kissed the top of Gavin's head then had them head out towards the living room. With a light push he got Gavin to sit on the couch. “Just relax while I fix us up some lunch.”

Ray made them some BLTs, then grabbed them drinks and took it all back to the couch. During the short time Ray was gone, Gavin had turned on the news. The reporter on screen was talking about the lawyer Ray had killed the other night. “Nice shot. Sad I missed it.” 

“It was too easy. He sat down at his desk and then I popped him in the skull.” Gavin bit into his sandwich, practically moaning from the taste and from having some good food enter his body in such a long time. Ray just laughed and enjoyed his sandwich as they watched tv. The lawyer story ended and switch right on to the next one. 

'An abrupt car chase broke out the other night. It involved two vehicles and took place in the downtown area. No one knows what caused the chase, or who all was involved. All that is known so far are descriptions of the cars.'

“Well shit.”

“They're just all over our asses aren't they?” Gavin groaned.

“Well they need something to talk about.” Ray sipped from his soda. He switched it over to a movie and planned to get Gavin to stay with him for the whole thing. Surprisingly Gavin fell asleep after he was done eating. The exhaustion catching up to him; that plus a full stomach and he was out like a light. When Ray saw this he got the other to lay down with Gavin's head in his lap. Ray would let Gavin sleep until he woke up on his own. He needed all the rest he could get.

Sadly that didn't get to happen. His cell phone rang and it caused the sleepy Brit to stir awake. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he pushed himself to sitting up. “How long was I out?” Gavin asked tiredly.

“About three hours.”

“I would ask why you didn't wake me up, but pretty sure I know why.” Gavin grabbed his phone and tapped it awake. He groaned when he saw who it was. “Ramsey.”

“Already? That was fast.” Ray leaned over, watching Gavin pull up the email window. “He must really want us on his side.” The messages they got this time were shorter than the previous ones. Both messages were pretty much the same but worded differently; asking if the lads could meet today. “How do we want to do this?” Ray asked.

“Let's make them close together. I'll come in earlier though, catch him off guard. Go all out G.B. on his ass, for I am right pissed at this guy.” Gavin's face was twisted with disgust. He wanted payback for this man's crazy and dumb games. Ray just laughed at the Brit's reaction.

“Sounds perfect. Here, I'll tell him 12pm and on yours tell him 1pm.”

“Where at?”

“Hmm, how about that bar over by the cafe. It's an area we know so we will be able to notice if something is out of place.” Gavin typed out his message and sent it, then passed gave his phone to Ray so he could do his.

“That's smart thinking, love.” Gavin kissed Ray on the cheek, taking his phone back once Ray was done.

“I need to go check on my cars. Probably gonna have to take a bike for today and take the cars in for a fix up later.”

“Oh yeah, that'll have to be done once we have a chance.” Ray stood up, ruffling Gavin's hair as he headed down to the garage. Gavin was tempted to go back to his office and work some more, but actually decided against it. Especially when his phone rang again from new replies. In both messages Ramsey said he was good with the given times and place. He had no idea if Ramsey noticed that they both picked the same bar for their meeting place. If questioned on it they could just toss the coincidence excuse.

With that all taken care of Gavin thought about getting ready and dressed now. But instead he chose to just stay on the couch and watch more tv. Shocking really, he didn't think his brain would let him delay work for even longer. The nap he had taken had been good, felt nice to finally rest after going so long without it. It was just like Ray had said. Gavin stayed in the living room until Ray had come back inside. 

Once the other came in he got up and saw Ray go right into their room. He did the same, it was getting close to time anyway. Ray dressed in his X-Ray best. Black leather jacket over a green shirt, paired with a beanie, black jeans and boots. Gavin did exactly as he said he would; he went all out G.B. Expensive button down shirt and skinny jeans with lots of golden accessories. His make up was on point and his sunglasses rested in his styled hair.

“I'll head out first.” said Ray as he strapped his knives to his waist. “Wait about ten or so minutes before following.” He took his pistol when it was handed to him.

“I'll probably take a different route too. Just to give enough time to where things don't seem staged.” Gavin picked up a green helmet and pressed it into Ray's arms. “See you in a bit. Be careful.”

“You too.” They shared a kiss and Ray left. Gavin moved to grab his weapons and when enough time had passed he locked up the apartment and left in his Adder.

Ray took his ride as leisurely as possible. With all the crazy driving he's done lately he needed a nice, smooth ride. It helped him get in the zone. He got to the bar and right away he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. At least from the outside nothing looked wrong. Ramsey could already be inside or running late. Either way Ray entered the bar to wait for the other.

He was not a drinker by any means. The only way Ray ever goes to a bar is if a client asks to meet at one or if Gavin drags him there. At times he would order a drink to keep up appearances, at least when he was Brownman. For some reason people took him more seriously that way. But aside from that, Ray never touched the stuff. So when Ray sat at the bar and was asked for a drink he asked for a coke with no fucks given.

The lad sat at the bar with his soda and waited. It wasn't like he could look around for Ramsey; he had no idea what the dude looked like. So he was going to have to play the waiting game. It wasn't like it would be hard for anyone who knew him to realize he was X-Ray. Not with the giant green X on the back of his jacket. It was a few minutes later when someone took up the seat beside him.

“I'll have whatever my friend here is having.”

“Doubt you'd want this bro. No booze in this coke.” Ray turned to see who the man was. The man had scruffy facial hair and lazy blue eyes. He was wearing a real nice suit, and under the sleeves tattoos sprout out and spread along his hands and fingers.

“Soda?! Who comes to a bar just to drink some stinkin' soda.”

“I do. Now unless you really want what I'm having, you might want to beat it. I'm waiting for someone.” Ray rolled his eyes and took a drink. He wasn't looking to adding 'deal with idiots' to his list of things to do today.

“Well then this might be a little awkward, but I am that someone you're meeting with. Name's Geoff Ramsey.”

“You're Ramsey?” The man laughed at Ray's surprise.

“Well yeah. Why else would I sit down here when knowing who you are?”

“Thought you might be some drunk idiot.” Ramsey only laughed more, thanking the bartender as he was handed his drink. 

“The drunk part is true, on occasions, but trust me I'm no idiot.”

“No, just someone who thinks he can get me to join his crew.” Ray twisted his seat on the stool, making it so his whole face and body was facing Ramsey. “And who also thinks I will just join because he adds in my partner like some afterthought. Now that just pisses me off right there.”

“I meant no offense by that.” Ramsey set his glass down, and looked to Ray. “Do I want you more than Vav? Yeah. But if I took him on too I don't doubt he'd be great too.”

“You'd be lucky to have either one of us! Don't know if I want that happening. We're fine where we are. So why should we work for you?” Ray was getting himself worked up, and his face showed it. He didn't mean for it but hell if it wasn't making it easier for him to get Ramsey to try and talk himself out of this and towards what he wants.

The man was about to explain himself as the bar doors opened and in walked the Golden Boy. Ramsey was facing the doorway, so his eyes darted right to the glittery lad as he strutted his way over to him and X-Ray. The way the man was looking at him, Gavin could tell that it was Ramsey. That and the fact that he was talking to Ray. 

But this was X-Ray and the Golden Boy. To everyone in the business, the two rarely knew each other. Only heard of the other by name, never met. They were going to have to play it off like they weren't really boyfriends.

So Gavin put on his best smile and got closer to the men. The way Ramsey was looking at him, his eyes showed surprise and recognition. “Hello love, you must be Ramsey. I came here a little early thinkin' I'd get a bev and wait. But it turns out you're already here with another.” Ramsey was not expecting this at all and Gavin loved it. Payback for all the shit he's caused them.

“Uh yeah, I had another meeting besides my one with you. But seeing as your both here this makes things kinda easier. Golden Boy meet X-Ray, X-Ray meet the Golden Boy.” Ramsey looked between the two boys, just hoping this would go smoothly and he didn't just screw things for himself. Ray gave a look of unimpressed; making a show of he didn't care for the situation or this glitzed out fool.

“'Sup dude.”

“At least your date is cute.” The Brit smirked. “Nice to meet you sweetheart.” Oh god it was like he was meeting him all over again. This was the same bit Gavin gave Ray when they first met. He just rolled his eyes and focused on Ramsey.

“Whatever. Now what did you mean by it'd be easier with us both here?”

“I offered G.B. here a job too.”

“Oh? The cutie got an offer too? If he joins ya then I just might have do so too.” Gavin couldn't help but tease, giving Ray all kinds of looks and making all the flirty comments he can. It was the Golden Boy thing to do and it made it easy to get away with it. “I've been thinking about it though. Mostly because I want to see what you got going on Ramsey. Plus, I wouldn't mind seeing your friend Dark Skull again. He was fun.” 

“This guys seems like a deal breaker for me.” Ray sighed, slouching against the bar top. He understood what Gavin was trying to do and he agreed with it. At least one of them should get in to try and find out more. Though Ray would want nothing more than to be in there with Gavin, but they couldn't. Not like this. X-Ray didn't want anything without Vav and he had to keep it that way. Even if Vav was really the man standing right next to him. “You want this glitzed out idiot instead of my Vav?”

“Look look look, how about this; we do a test run. Do at least one heist with me and my crew. If you don't like things by the end of the job, you're cool to leave and I'll never bug ya about joining again. What do you say?” Ramsey really wanted them. Seemed like he would do anything to get them to join. But when one of them seemed hesitant the man was willing to work things out and even let it go if it didn't work in the end. He was being respectful, and it honestly surprised Gavin. Don't meet people like that in their line of work.

A part of Ray wanted to say no. They need info on Ramsey and his crew though. Gavin had a better shot at this, but he did have a choice too. If they both went in though, they couldn't be partners. They would have to keep appearances and act like X-Ray wanted nothing to do with the Golden Boy, and that he was there just for himself. It'd be difficult but doable.

“I'm good with that!” The Brit cheered. “What about you X-Ray? Could be fun dont'cha think? I would love to get some more time with ya.” Ray rolled his eyes.

“I'll think about it.” Ray drained his glass and pushed it away. “Unlike you, I have a partner. This doesn't only affect me.” He stood abruptly, leaving money for his drink before turning to the two men. “I'll tell you my decision once we talk things out ourselves.” Without another word Ray left. He could stay and try to question more but he knew Gavin would be better suited for that job. Also to keep the act up of X-Ray and Vav needing to talk things over and hating Golden Boy's guts. So Ray would go home and wait for Gavin, while he stayed and tried working his magic on Ramsey.

Gavin watched his boyfriend leave the bar, taking Ray's old seat next to Ramsey and flagging down the bartender for a beer. “So, what is your crew like? I met Dark Skull but what about the others?”

“They're an odd bunch, not gonna lie on that. But it works for us.” Ramsey sighed, taking a quick drink. “We're a crew who watch out for each other while having a grand time pulling off all kinds of jobs. Some say its stupid to get attached, but it actually makes us stronger. You need a good group of fellas when doing the kind of shit we do.” Well that was not the kind of response Gavin was expecting.

“True. Never really needed anyone like that for the kind of work I do. Does sounds nice though. Sounds like it'd be some top fun.”

“So is that a yes then?” Ramsey watched Gavin think it over. The Brit sipped his beer, more to show he was thinking, when he really already had an answer. The man's words only fed his curiosity more.

“It's a yes to the trial run. Let's see how that goes before I give any definite answers.”

“Seems fair to me.” Ramsey smiled, taking Gavin's hand and shaking to the agreement.

“Curious though, how come you wanted me specifically? I hope its for more than my pretty face.”

“More than that, promise.” Ramsey chuckled. “When it comes to the tech side of the business you're one of the best. You're also an excellent grifter.” Gavin loved hearing people acknowledge his skill. It was all true but often people underestimated him and think of him as nothing more than a pretty boy.

“You know talent when you see it.” He smirked. “And what about X-Ray? Why him?”

“Kid's good muscle despite his size. He's a good fighter and quite the marksman. Good driver too.”

“You don't have anyone like that already? Sounds like any other crook in town to me.” Ramsey shook his head.

“Not from what I've seen. He's quite skilled.”

“But he has a partner, yeah? He said he wouldn't join without him. Why don't you want both of them?” Ramsey went surprisingly silent at the question. The man drank slowly, seeming like he really didn't want to answer. But he answered anyway.

“I do want them both. But it's, complicated.”

Complicated? What the fuck does that mean? He wants them both but only asked for X-Ray? Why not just ask for them both and avoid all this useless dance? Ramsey asked for X-Ray and then accepted Vav like an afterthought. Seems like that was for some appearance he was trying to keep.

This was getting fishy.

“But don't you worry that. I'll send you the details for the first meeting for the heist planning.” Ramsey smiled at the lad. “I'm going to have another drink. If you want to head out now that's cool. Feel free to join me though.”

“I'm good, love. The invite is nice but I have things I need to attend to.” Gavin took one more drink before leaving money under the bottle and walking away. “Looking forward to that meeting. Cheers!” The Brit left the bar and drove all the way home, making no stops so he could get back to Ray as soon as possible. They had a lot to talk about.

Gavin made it to the apartments and rushed upstairs as quick as his legs could carry him. When he heard the door open, Ray immediately paused his game so he could turn over the couch. “How'd it go? What did you say to him?”

“I told him I would give the trial a go. Doesn't mean I'll say yes to joining his crew though. I am curious about what Ramsey has going on.” Gavin walked over and sat next to Ray. He was still in his X-Ray gear, sans the jacket. “We talked for a short bit after.”

“I agree we need to see what his operation is. But I don't know it feels like he's not telling us something.”

“Uh, there is something he's not saying.”

“What?!” 

“I asked Ramsey why he wanted only wanted X-Ray and not him and Vav both. He said he does want them both but its complicated.” Ray looked at Gavin, confusion clear in his eyes. Which was what Gavin was feeling since he heard the words leave Ramsey's mouth.

“What's that suppose to mean?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

“Ok, now I'm super fucking curious. I want to know what the hell this guy is up to.”

“Hopefully this doesn't get too messy. We already have the Corpirate to deal with. We don't want to add more to that crap list.” Gavin sighed, slumping back on the couch. Ray laid back too, moving Gavin to lean on him.

“One thing at a time.” Ray took Gavin's hand next, lacing their fingers together. “Let's keep doing research on the Corpirate while we take care of this test ride with Ramsey. I still need to tell him if I'm going to do it or not.”

“Are you?”

“Well yeah, I gotta keep you out of trouble somehow.” He chuckled as he received a shove. “Come on, let's watch some tv and then we'll get to that other stuff later.”

“Sounds lovely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get down to business!

They had the day, the time and the place for the meeting. It was a week after the boys had had their little meet and greet with Ramsey. The man probably wanted to give them time to mull things over and so he decided on having their meeting in a week. 

The meeting was taking place at Ramsey's penthouse, and Ray didn't like that. It was a place where everyone but them would be comfortable and familiar with. Though it was a meeting they want to keep private. It was understandable, but it didn't mean they had to like it.

This time Gavin showed up right on time, and was one of the few to do so. When he arrived, only Ramsey and his right hand man Jack were there. “Haven't you taught your boys it's rude to keep guests waiting?”

“Something came up and I needed them to take care of it.” Ramsey took a seat next to Gavin, offering a beer in apology. “Sorry that I didn't warn you about the sudden delay. It was just a super last minute change. Plus X-Ray isn't here yet anyway. Think of it as a chance to ask me any more questions you might have.” Well now, how could Gavin pass that up? Gavin took the beer, smiling as he popped it open.

“Well in that case, does anyone else here in your crew know about your whole deal with X-Ray and Vav?”

“Yes.”

“Really?” Gavin looked over at Jack, the man giving an affirmative nod.

“Of course they know.” said Geoff. “I have nothing to hide from my boys.” Gavin looked to Jack again.

“So he told you all about that 'complicated' business, and you all agree with what your boss is doing?” He asked.

“Some more than others. But he is the boss so its his call.” Something in Jack's infliction sounded restrained. Seemed like he was one of the few who didn't fully agree with this whole thing. Or maybe he just didn't want to let an outsider like Gavin know everything. Or maybe a bit of both. Who knows.

A door slammed and pulled Gavin from his thinking. Two men came in, and one of them the Brit recognized instantly. “Dark Skull! Good to see you again. Who's your friend?” The man didn't answer, only shrugged and walked off into the kitchen. The other man however, stood there and scowled at Gavin.

“This is the guy you got to help us?”

“That's me! The Golden Boy at your service!” Gavin bounced up from his chair. He recognized the other as Michael 'Mogar' Jones from news article he had read. He was a brawler and an explosives expert; such a winning combination. Michael rolled his eyes, grumbling about 'needing a beer' as he walked off.

“Now we just need X-Ray and we can get started.” Geoff said, taking a drink of beer. A perfectly timed bell signaled someone at the door. Jack was the one to leave and answer it. When he returned to the room he had Ray with him.

“Love X-Ray! You showed up after all.” The Puerto Rican shrugged off the Brit's bright greeting.

“Figured I would hear what the plan was before deciding if it was too stupid to be a part of or not.”

“Hey fuck you. Its not like we need you to pull this off.” Michael gave Ray the same nasty look he had been dishing out towards Gavin. “I could do your fucking job.”

“We need you elsewhere for this to work Michael. So shut up and sit your ass down.” The fiery lad did as he was told, but not without a pout and angrily drinking his beer. Ray took a seat at the far end of the table, parallel from Gavin. He looked at him with a distant expression, but the Brit knew it was for anyone but him. “Alright, we're all here so let's get started.” Geoff said with a big old grin.

The plan was fairly simple, way more simple than Gavin or Ray thought it would be. But it was a test heist; if it was too complicated or ridiculous it might scare them off. But anyway, the plan was a classic bank robbery. Gavin would deactivate the security system and unlock the vault door. Michael would then blow a way inside through the back of the building. Then the ground team consisting of Geoff, Ray and Dark Skull(who apparently is really named Ryan) would handle getting the money while fending off anyone who attempted to stop them. Jack would be at the van to help with loading and getting everyone out of there. “I want X-Ray and Ryan keeping an eye for anyone who tries to get in our way while Michael, Jack and I will take care of the rest. Golden Boy can stay on the cameras and tell us when the cops start showing up.”

It was a solid plan that could be easily done. It would let Gavin and Ray see how the crew did a job and would let them see if they could fit along with them. “I'd like to get all the prep work done as soon as possible. I was hoping to do this by the week's end.”

“What all do we need done?” asked Gavin.

“Michael has to see if he has everything he needs to blow down the wall. And I want Golden Boy set up in the spare office here.”

“And there's the usual weapons and ammo check.” added Jack.

“Sounds easy enough.” Ray stood up then and decided to head out.

“Where do you think you're going?” Michael barked at him.

“Home? Meeting's over ain't it?”

“You're not going to help with anything?”

“Wait you wanted to do that stuff now?” Ray raised a brow.

“Yes!” Michael slammed his hands on the table, actually managing to startle Gavin and make him jump in his seat.

“Well, I was going to go home and check on my equipment. But if Mogar wants me to hold his hand for his errands then I can do that.”

“How about you take your hand and shove it-”

“Michael!” Geoff knew Michael wasn't a fan of what was going on but the lad had to deal with it. It didn't help that X-Ray was egging him on but it was his way of doing things. “X-Ray if you could go with Michael and Jack to pick up whatever he's missing I would really appreciate it.” Ray rolled his eyes. Being with Mr. McShouty was the last thing he wanted right now. But he had to go along with things for the time being.

“Fine.” He said reluctantly.

“And G.B. if you could go with Ryan he can help set up the office for you.”

“I still can't believe your name is Ryan. So simple for a man who goes around wearing a skull mask.” Gavin giggled. “But I would love help from lovely Ryan.” From there everyone split up into their groups and exited the room. 

Ryan led Gavin through the penthouse to the spare office room. It had a desk, computer chair and a very basic looking computer. Gavin could tell with one look that this wasn't going to be enough. “I'm hoping this isn't the computer you use for all your work.”

“No its not. That's at our main base of operations. Not like we'd keep something like that at Geoff's house.” Ryan walked over to the computer and started it up. “This is just where you'll be working for this job.” They didn't trust Gavin with their main hardware, smart.

“Fair enough.” Gavin smiled. “Since that's the case I'll need some stuff from my place. But since Ramsey has me doing some pretty routine stuff, I won't need much.”

“I could do what you're doing it's that simple. But seeing as I'm needed elsewhere we needed help. Plus this is Geoff's test for you, so if he wants to do this then so be it.”

“Pretty easy test. I was hoping this would be more of a challenge.” Gavin sat in the computer chair and started to spin himself around. Ryan rolled his eyes, folding his arms and just giving the Brit a stern look. As stern as he could with the mask on.

“He wants to see how you and X-Ray operate in a team setting. The difficulty doesn't matter.”

“Yeah but it would make it more fun wouldn't it? More exciting! Isn't that why you wear the mask? Something different and exciting?”

“Why I wear the mask is none of your concern.” His tone turned stone cold, like a real killer's tone. It had Gavin stopping everything in an instant. It even managed to scare him, like for real. Apparently that was a real touchy subject to be asking about.

“Woah big guy, I meant no harm.” The mercenary took a deep breath, probably not meaning to have snap and now trying to calm himself. Of course Gavin didn't mean anything, he didn't know anything about him.

“Sorry. It's a personal subject.” he took another breath. “All you need to know is that I have a damn good reason for wearing this. Alright?”

“Aye aye sir!” Gavin offered a friendly smile and watched as Ryan's posture relax. “I'll go back to my place and put together everything I'll need for the heist.” The two left the office to rejoin with Ramsey. As they walked Gavin couldn't help but wonder how Ray was doing.

\------------------

Ray was fairing pretty well. Well, at least for the moment he was. The three were heading to see Michael's guy for his shit or whatever. He honestly was blocking out most of what Michael was saying at this point. He was cool with Jack, but he was getting real sick of Sir Yells-A-Lot.

Eventually Ray tuned back in to the discussion as they rolled into what he assumed was the dude's place. “Your guy keeps his shit in a storage unit? Doesn't he know how often these places get robbed?”

“That's why he owns the joint and has supped up security.” Michael scoffed. Jack entered a code on the keypad and the gate opened for them to drive on in. They cruised through the place until they saw a few men standing around in front of one of the units.

The car turned off and the guys got out, except for Ray. He was actually debating on if he wanted to get out or not, but ultimately he did choose to get out. If anything it was to show he was actually trying to get along. They were already talking to the others when Ray walked up, but the second the main man saw him he stopped right in his words. “You didn't tell me you were friends with X-Ray.”

“So? Didn't think that would matter to you Thomas.” Michael raised a brow at Thomas.

“It doesn't. I mean, it's just,” The man shifted on his feet, looking like he was conflicted. “It's not me, it's someone else that it matters to.”

“Ok, who?” Thomas looked away, turning to his men and signaling them to leave. They walked off and Thomas turned back to Michael.

“Let's just say someone pretty powerful is paying out a lot of money to whoever takes out your friend and his partner.” Ray became very alert all of a sudden. His hand went to hover over his knife as he now wanted to really hear what this guy had to say.

“You try anything and you'll lose an eye.” He knew exactly who Thomas was talking about, of course he did, fucking Corpirate.

“I'm not going to do anything. Promise.” Thomas raised his hands in defense. “You're with Mogar so I won't do anything. But I will warn you to be careful out there.”

“Gee thanks.” Ray took his hand away from his weapon but he didn't stop his murderous vibes towards Thomas. Thomas and Michael walked into the storage unit and he got what he needed. As they dealt with that Ray went back to the car. He sat up on the hood and pulled his phone out.

R: We need to talk ASAP

Ray heard footsteps and quickly closed out of the message and looked up, seeing Jack looking at him worryingly. “You alright?” He asked.

“Oh yeah. Just found out there's some mysterious dude that wants me dead.” Ray quipped. “Which sure, I'm used to people wanting me dead, but I'm used to knowing who they are.”

“I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.”

“Really? Because if that Thomas dude had seen me without Michael, I'd probably be dead right now. You saw his face, he was terrified to see me. The asshole must be pretty fucking scary if it's not just the money that has people coming for me.” Michael finally came over, lugging his stuff into the car trunk.

“So that was really fucking weird.” He huffed.

“What happened?” asked Jack.

“I tried asking him who wants X-Ray dead and why, and he wouldn't tell me.”

“Why not?” Ray demanded. He felt the trunk shut on the car and Michael came back around. The lad had a weird look on his face.

“He said I was better off not knowing.” Ray was not liking this and it was clear on his face. Michael only shrugged as he got in the car.

They had figured out that the Corpirate was a big deal but apparently he was a bigger deal than that. He was lucky this time but who knows what will happen next time. “Let's just go.” He grumbled, sliding off the hood and getting in.

The drive back to the penthouse was silent. Ray was texting with Gavin the whole way. He had to let his boyfriend know he was ok with how that first message sounded. There were multiple messages from the Brit asking and screaming to find out if Ray was alright.

When they arrived to the penthouse and were pulled into the garage, Ray passed helping unload the car and went straight inside. It was Michael's crap anyway so he could deal with it. Ray had a new matter of business to take care of. When he got inside he found Gavin and Ryan in the living room. Gavin looked like he was making a list on his phone and was going over it with Ryan. He assumed it was the list of things he would need for the heist. “Oh look X-Ray's back!” chirped the Brit. Ray only huffed as he walked into the room more.

“Where's Jack and Michael?” Ryan asked.

“They're unloading Michael's stuff. Where's Ramsey?”

“Why?”

“Because someone put a hit out on me and I wanna know if Ramsey knows anything about it.” Gavin felt Ryan tense up beside him. With that body language he could only imagine the expression under that mask. The man stayed silent so Gavin spoke up.

“He's in his office last I checked.” Ray nodded, muttering a short 'thanks' as he headed for the office. He approached the door and knocked, hearing a 'come in' in response. Pushing the door open Ray found Ramsey at his desk. It was littered with papers and plans as well as a beer bottle or two.

“X-Ray! How'd the errand run go? I hope Michael didn't give you too much grief.”

“It went fine. He technically just saved my ass so I can't complain really.”

“What do you mean?” Ramsey stood from his desk, walking out in front of it. “You guys weren't attacked where you?”

“No, but Michael's guy said someone wants me dead and the only reason he didn't kill me was because of Michael.” Ray sighed. The more he talked about this the more it upset him. He just wanted to go home and be with his boyfriend at this point. “Don't know if he would of done it for the money or because the dude is scary as all hell, but whoever put this hit out has a lot of people pretty motivated. Thank god for this guy's loyalty to Michael.” Ramsey walked closer, resting a hand on Ray's shoulder. “You don't know anything about this do you?”

“No, but I'll help look into it.”

“You will?”

“Of course. If I want you in my crew I can't have so many people after you.” The older joked.

“I'm used to the 'trying to kill me' part. Just would like to know who it is.” Ray sighed. 

“Don't worry. We'll help you out with this. No problem.” Ray appreciated the gesture, but it didn't feel truly sincere. He couldn't help but have a weird feeling in his gut from this. He really wanted to yell and demand Ramsey to help if he wanted X-Ray to do the heist. But he said yes to helping him so easily. Way more easily than Ray thought the crime boss would. Ray didn't know if this should make him suspicious or not.

“I'm going home and checking on Vav. I need to tell him about this new hit out on us.” Ray stepped away, causing Ramsey's hand to fall from his shoulder. He walked to the door and opened it.

“Of course. Go make sure he's alright. I'll have one of my people look into this right away.”

“Thanks Ramsey.”

“No problem. And please, call me Geoff.” Ramsey smiled at the lad, letting him leave with that. Ray walked back through the place and back to the living room. Now it was only Gavin in the room by himself.

“You still hangin' around here?” Ray asked, sounding annoyed.

“'Bout to leave actually. Got a shopping list for the heist that needs taking care of.”

“How about you shop for a better wardrobe while you're at it?”

“Aw, you don't like my outfit? I'll dress better next time, just for you.” Gavin blew a kiss to the Puerto Rican, who only grimaced before turning towards the door.

“Whatever bling freak.” He grumbled as the door closed on him. Gavin would catch up to him as soon as he could. They texted enough to where he knows just how bad Ray wants to talk about what was happening. But sadly they had to keep appearances up at the same time. 

The door opened again and was slammed almost immediately. “Where's that asshole?” 

“Which one?”

“That X-fuck!” Oh, his asshole. 

“He just left. Why, you miss him already?” Gavin smirked. Michael rolled his eyes and stomped over, looking around the room to see if the other lad was truly gone. “What? Don't trust me?”

“No, I don't actually. Idiot.”

“Aw, I'm hurt Michael.” The Brit pouted to the fiery lad. It only made him glare even more. “Why do you need lovely X-Ray?”

“Don't want him overhearing while I talk with Geoff and Ryan.” Without elaborating Michael went past Jack and back towards the main office.

“What's up his butt?” Gavin asked the gent. Jack sighed as he came and sat down on the couch.

“There's a bounty out on X-Ray and Vav. Thomas possibly would have killed X-Ray if Michael hadn't been there. We were lucky the guy liked Michael enough to do that.”

“Ah. And since the boss man wants X-Ray that bounty is a bit of a problem. Wonder who put that out.” Jack let out another sigh.

“I think we know who it is already.”

“Oh? Do tell.” If they know it's the Corpirate and who the man is, Gavin was going to have many, many questions for these guys.

“We need to talk to Geoff first, before we jump to any conclusions.” Jack stood up then and the conversation was over as the man followed the way to Geoff's office. Gavin had a feeling these guys definitely knew for a fact it was the Corpirate. It was obvious based on not only how Jack just behaved but how Ryan did as well. He could tell they didn't want him knowing that bit of info for whatever reason. Part of the 'complicated' spiel Geoff gave him back at the beginning. Gavin imagined they were having some sort of emergency meeting, given what just happened. So he took that as his window to leave. 

He made one quick stop on the way home. Wanting to help relieve his boyfriend of any gross feelings, he stopped and picked up some dinner for them from one of Ray's favorite spots. “Love, you home?”

“In here.” Gavin ventured into the living room, where he found a Ray-ritto rolled up on the couch. The Brit leaned over the couch and placed a kiss in his lad's hair.

“How you feelin'?”

“Like I really want to murder that fucking douchebag pirate.” Ray pouted.

“I know. But we got this, don't worry.” Gavin came around the couch, sitting next to Ray and pulling him close.

“I was lucky today. It could have gone so much differently. Thank god that dude liked Michael enough to take a pass on me.” Ray leaned his head on Gavin' shoulder. “But what fucking gets me the most, is that they're acting like they don't know what the fuck is going on.”

“Well, to us they technically don't.”

“Ok, but you can't tell me a man like Geoff doesn't know all the things going on in this town. Or at least most of what's going on. If someone like the Corpirate comes into town he has to know. Maybe the hit he would have to figure out, but he has to know when a new big player rolls into town.” That was all true. Gavin honestly hadn't thought of it that way before. But seeing how powerful Geoff is and how powerful Corpirate was over on the east coast, and apparently how much here, the two had to know of each other's presence.

“Wonder what would happen if Vav busted in on them and started demanding answers. Hear me out, let's say X-Ray goes home and tells Vav how his day went, and he gets so minged off it sends him wanting to go yell at the man who put his partner in danger.” If anything it would give them some sort of revenge. And it would satisfy Gavin to get the jump on Geoff and the others like this. “If anything it'd be fun to watch what would happen.”

“I mean, you can try if you really want to.”

“Hey yeah I want to! If anything it catches him so off guard he tells us the truth on what he knows.” Gavin had Ray sit up and started to bring out the food he brought home. “For now let's eat. I brought home some of your favorite.” Ray burst out of his blanket wrapping and snatch the bag from the Brit.

“Steak tacos?! Fuck yes.” The lad smooched Gavin a big one on the cheek and started digging in. “You're the best.”

“I know. Now eat up, I want to go yell at people before dark.”

The two relaxed and chowed down while debriefing each other on what happened while they were apart. Gavin told Ray about his talk with Geoff at the beginning of the meeting and about how things went with Ryan and setting up his work station. Ray then went into more detail on what happened during his time with Michael and Jack. “Can't believe Corpirate has so much influence around here. Like usually when people like this move their operations across the country, it doesn't just automatically work the same. You have to build it all again. Unless he's been over here longer than we found on record.”

“Who knows. Either way it's bad news for us.” Gavin stood up, throwing his trash from dinner away then headed towards the bedroom. “I'm going to change and then we'll go.” He was probably in there for less than twenty minutes, the change going quicker than usual. When the Brit came out he was in a white shirt with a navy blue jack, his hair washed of product and no make up on his face. He reentered the room and Ray was up and waiting for him.

“You ready?” Ray asked.

“You know it.” Gavin smirked, twirling the keys on his finger. “I'm driving.” The two hopped on one of Vav's bikes and made their way back to Geoff's place. Gavin took the fastest route there and had them there in record timing. They rode the elevator up and once at the door Gavin pounded at it like crazy. 

Jack was the one who answered the door and he looked surprised to be seeing X-Ray again so soon. “You're back. Is something wrong?”

“Yeah something's wrong.” said Gavin, pushing his way up and standing toe to toe with Jack. “Where's Ramsey? I wanna talk to him right now.” Without waiting for a reply Gavin moves past Jack and goes inside. “Where ya at Ramsey?”

Out from the kitchen came an annoyed looking Geoff with a glass of whiskey in hand. Followed behind him was a tense looking Ryan with his mask on crookedly; almost like he rushed to put it on. Gavin glared at the man and marched right up to him. “So you're the pissant trying to take X-Ray from me?”

“Not take him away from you. I changed the offer if I recall.”

“Only because he told you to. But now he comes saying he also nearly got his head blown off while doing shit for you when told it was suppose to be a simple errand run.”

“Most jobs are like that.” said Ryan as he fold his arms. “I would think you would know something as basic as that by now.”

“I do! But you can't expect me to believe you don't anything about this hit out on us.” Gavin didn't plan on yelling so much and getting so angry with them. But fuck once it came out the rest started to flow on out. Geoff watched the two have their little stare off but then stepped in.

“Like I told your partner, I can help you boys look into all that.” He said.

“Bullshit you know something.”

“Vav!” Ray grabbed Gavin and pulled him back.

“What? He has to know something! You don't get to be a crime boss without knowing shit like this.”

“I'm sorry but I really don't know.” Geoff sighed.

“This has being going on for a week!”

“Vav, you need to calm down. I'm just as mad about this but screaming your head off won't get us anywhere.” Ray made Gavin look at him. He was raging like Michael and that was not his intentions.

“Sorry, sorry, I'm just not used to this sort of position. Like seriously, I can't think of anyone who we could have pissed off to this degree. I'm always careful when picking and choosing our clients and jobs.” Gavin let Geoff approach him, the man putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Don't sweat it. We'll help get to the bottom of this. Like I told X-Ray, I look after my crew.” The older offered a smile. Oddly enough it managed to calm Gavin a bit. Ray took Gavin's hand, drawing attention to him now.

“C'mon Vav, let's head back home. We can come back to things tomorrow.” He said with his own smile. His smile definitely worked on Gavin.

“Alright.” Gavin sighed. “But if I find out that you knew something all along Ramsey, I'll kill you myself.” He threatened. Glaring once more at Geoff before he let his boyfriend lead him out of the room and out the door.

The gents were now left alone, no one speaking until they heard the front door click close. “We have to tell them.” Jack spoke first.

“After the heist. We'll go through with the heist and once it's done we can tell them.” Geoff turned back to his once forgotten whiskey, draining it's contents in two gulps.

“After the heist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is slowly starting to heat up! Just wait for the next one!
> 
> bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So begins the start of shit hitting the fan.

“We're going to be late if we don't pick this up.”

“No shit. Not doing this on purpose y'know.”

Ray and Gavin were due at the penthouse in less than a hour for the heist. But currently, they were at X-Ray's garage because he had to finish something that apparently couldn't be done on any other day. One of Ray's contacts needed emergency repairs done to their car, and seeing as they got them a new weapons person, Ray did it as a favor in return.

“If he's not here in the next ten minutes I'm leaving without you.” Ray rolled his eyes. The usual easy going Gavin wasn't here today. He hadn't been since the other night when he barged in on Geoff.

“Babe, you need to relax. You're stressin' yourself out and then you'll be off your game during the job.” Ray turned away from his workbench and found Gavin pouting into his drink. He had coaxed the Brit with iced tea to try and get him to calm down.

Gavin was getting his next complaint ready when he caught sight of someone walking up the garage's driveway. Ray smiled at the man, meaning it was the contact they had been waiting on. While the two did business and talked about other car nonsense, Gavin pulled his phone out to tinker with. He had synced it to the computer at the penthouse, being able to check on it from his phone. Gavin figured he could double check on things while he waited on Ray to handle his business.

The two talked for a while before the man finally hopped in his car and drove away. Ray walked over to Gavin in his lawn chair and draped himself over the other. “He's gone. I'm all yours now.”

“If only.” Gavin sighed. “We have about thirty minutes until we're due at Geoffrey's.” Ray pressed a kiss to Gavin's temple.

“I know, but once that's all over with we can do whatever you want together. I'll even do that thing you like.” Ray purred.

“That one thing?”

“Yep.” Gavin turned around and pulled Ray in for a searing kiss.

“I'm going to hold you to that.” He swore with a grin.

“Deal.” Ray dropped Gavin off at the apartment and then went to the penthouse. He was already in X-Ray ware but Gavin had to change from Vav to the Golden Boy.

The Brit didn't waste any time; the second he was done and ready he headed out. Gavin arrived to the penthouse, knocking on the door to be greeted by Michael. “About time you fucking showed up.” The lad snarled.

“You act like I'm late. By my watch I'm right on time Michael boi.” Gavin smiled.

“Just get the fuck in here. We're almost ready to go.” Michael yanked Gavin inside and slammed the door behind them. Geoff spotted Gavin coming in and walked right up to him.

“Good, you're here. I need you to go get set up. Once we're set we're leaving and will call in when we're almost at the bank.”

“Roger dodger.” The computer was ready and waiting for Gavin. As everyone headed out the door no one peeked their head in to tell him. The slam of the door and sudden silence did that. At that moment Gavin opened up his programs and got things rolling.

Everything had been going smoothly. Gavin shut down the security cameras and alarms with no problems, and Michael's blast was beautifully effective. The boys were able to load things between points no problem and so far no one was approaching to give Ryan and Ray any trouble. But that was the first part of the job. After that it started to go how one would imagine things happen when in the middle of a bank robbery. 

People started to panic once they figured out what was happening. Employees tried to organize themselves while also trying to call for help. Gavin watched it all happen on his monitors. On that monitor he also could see through the cameras inside the bank, both front of house and back of house. His second monitor had all the outside cameras up. “People are pulling out cell phones. You have about five minutes until the police start rolling in.”

At Gavin's warning everyone started to move faster. No one wanted to still be on the floor when the cops started showing up. They got everything they could into the van then piled everyone in. With all the van doors closed Jack high tailed them all out of there. Police cars were pulling in right as they were driving out, which unfortunately meant some saw them and things broke out into a police chase.

It was the one snag in their nearly flawless heist. But the snag had another downside; Gavin no longer had eyes on the boys. He could still talk to them through the ear pieces they all had. But other than that there was nothing he could do.

“Geez, these guys aren't letting up.” Geoff said.

“I bet Jack can lose them no problem.” Gavin laughed. He pushed his chair out and stood, giving his body a good stretch before he grabbed his phone and ventured out to the kitchen. The audio feeds were running on his phone so the computer had more power from less things to run. So Gavin set it on the counter, listening to the others talk and their epic chase unfold as he started to root through the fridge.

Gavin found a Red Bull and helped himself to it. And right as he cracked the can open he heard something through all the yelling and whatnot emitting from his phone. Someone was knocking at the door. “Uh Geoff, love, are you expecting anyone?”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“There's someone at the door. You call in one of your friends and not tell me?” He asked.

“No, no one should be coming over.” Geoff sounded genuinely confused, just as confused as Gavin was feeling. Another knock sounded, this one more heavy. Almost like someone was slamming their body against the door.

Gavin pulled his gun out as he slowly walked out of the kitchen, going to try and investigate the knocking better. Though once he had a view of the door it busted open. “Hey! What are you doing you bloody loon?!” He shouted.

“What's going on G.B.?” Geoff and the others heard the commotion over the line but no reply from the Brit. “Hey! What's going on over there?!” There were more voices talking along with Gavin's but it was being muffled out by shit breaking and guns shooting off. Everyone started to fear what was happening. Someone was breaking into Geoff's house. Someone was shooting at Gavin. But none of them were as worried as Ray. Not by a long shot.

“We need to get back now.” Ray said, climbing over from the back of the van and pushing through to the middle and leaning in on the front.

“I'm trying but we still have to lose these cops first before-”

“No! Now!” The outburst surprised everyone but Ray could care less about that all right now. Ray needed to get to Gavin. He needed to make sure his boyfriend was safe. “We need to get back there now!” The line through the ear pieces was still live. They could still hear gunfire and voices shouting. But it only lasted for a moment longer, because suddenly and abruptly the line went dead. And that just made Ray's heart sink. “Jack, either you get us back right fucking now or I'm jumping up there and taking the wheel.”

“He's right Jack.” agreed Geoff. “Some fuckers just broke into my home and are doing who the fuck knows what. We need to shake this tail now.”

“Hang on.” The car suddenly jerked violently as Jack sped up, pulling a hard turn into heavy traffic. Passing and slipping through over a dozen cars would hopefully get these cops stuck in the back and lose sights on them. It took longer than any of them wanted but it ended up working, and Jack was able to get rid of the cops and make it back to the penthouse.

Ray didn't waste any time. He got out of the van as it was still moving and he rushed inside. He came to find the door was pushed in with extreme force, breaking it off it's hinges and dumping it's pieces into the room. As he walked in Ray could see the place was riddled with bullet holes in the walls, shell casings and broken furniture all over the place. “Gavin? Gavin?!” 

The office was empty, the kitchen was empty; every room was empty. Ray walked around over and over again, and when passing the kitchen counter again he spotted Gavin's phone. The screen was cracked but it was still functioning.

Geoff entered the room, followed by the others. He looked over to Ray and could tell he was tense as hell but had no idea why. “X-Ray?” The lad turned, facing them with the most heated expression. Tears were in his eyes, ready to fall down his cheeks.

“He was supposed to be safe here. How the fuck did they know he was here?!”

“I-I don't know. But we're gonna find out.” Ray crying in front of him was throwing him off, but Geoff knew he had to pull himself together. “Ryan, hop on the Golden Boy's station and check the security footage.” Not needing to be told twice Ryan left to get on that. Ray had looked back down at the cracked phone in his hand and began going through it. 

“He records all communications from a heist or job. Maybe we can get something from hearing what happened again.”

“How do you know that?” Geoff asked, though didn't get an answer. Ray typed in a code and then the last few minutes of their audio started playing.

It sounded exactly like what they heard in real time, but hearing it again they were able to listen for things they missed the first time. This being Gavin's end of the line some of it was more clear. His voice came through better but the other voices were still indistinguishable. Gun shots, glass breaking, furniture smashing; that all stayed the same as well.

“Sounds like this was planned.” Geoff said after the recording had finished playing. “They knew he would be all alone up here.”

“Yeah but how? He's way too good with tech to let someone hack him and have him not notice it.” Ray knew that for a fact. Gavin would never let someone get the better of him on his turf.

“Maybe someone has been tailing him and followed him here.” Michael guessed.

“A lot of 'what if's and no answers.” Geoff groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face. “We need to find out who the hell did this and why they wanted G.B.”

Ryan returned from the other room, and surprisingly, as he walked back into the room he pulled off his mask. Underneath the black skull mask was a handsome blond with stunning blue eyes. “It was the Corpirate's men. They did this.”

“What?!”

“Are you sure about that Ryan?” asked Jack.

“The weapons and vehicle matched what the Corpirate supplies his men with. Plus I recognized one of them.” Ryan pulled up one of the arm chairs, sitting down in it as he let his body rest.

“I don't understand. What does he want with the Golden Boy?” Geoff asked.

“There's no way he knows, unless...” Ray started frantically searching through the phone, looking for the footage from their security cameras at home. He found video from the current week and in a few clips Ray saw a black van appearing that he never saw before. It was there when Brownman left, when the Golden Boy came home, and even when X-Ray and Vav were going in and out.

This was bad. This was super fucking bad. The Corpirate found out where they lived and all of their identities. “He knows.”

“Knows what?”

“Everything! That douche found us out and now he has him!” Ray kicked at the turned over couch, kicking it again and again until Michael came over and pulled him away.

“Wait, you know G.B. before you took this job?”

“Of course I do, he's my boyfriend!” The words left his mouth and Ray went silent and still. He broke out of Michael's hold, stepping away as he clutched tight to Gavin's phone. Then Ryan stood up and took a step towards him.

“The Golden Boy is Vav? Then I would guess that you're also Brownman. Am I right?” Ray looked away, not saying anything. Ryan took it for a yes. “You were with him the night I approached him then.”

“Yeah. That was me.” He mumbled.

“So wait, that means when Geoff offered the Golden Boy a place in the crew, it didn't matter if Vav got an offer with X-Ray too. You guys wouldn't have been able to do it.” Michael said, confused and trying to piece things together.

“We had to keep up appearances. X-Ray and Vav are a duo and the Golden Boy is a solo act like Brownman. And now the Corpirate knows all that and has him and I have no fucking clue as to why!” Fresh tears started to well up and Ray felt dumb for acting so vulnerable. He couldn't help it though. Nothing like this has ever happened to them.

Geoff and Ryan shared a look, Ryan nodding to the other before stepping closer and coming right up to Ray. “We have something we need to tell you.”

“You think?! All your stupid 'oh we want X-Ray and Vav but have to make it weird and complicated' bullshit!” Ray couldn't stand this. None of this was helping him. This all probably could have been avoided if they had just been straight with him this whole time. That could be the case or not, who knows at this point.

Ray needed a break. He needed to catch his breath and just stop everything for just a minute. On impulse he pushed Ryan away and ran off to the kitchen. It was a habit from long ago, if he ever felt too anxious or overwhelmed he would go curl up on the kitchen floor. Some would say it was childish to do something like that but right now that was the only thing he could think of. It was his only way without Gavin.

Ray sat down on the tile with his back against the island counter. He moved to pull his knees to his chest but when he did so something hit his foot. It was Gavin's gun. That stupid gold plated piece of shit. It was the Golden Boy's signature, he never went anywhere without it. Ray picked the dumb thing up and cradled it in his hands.

God this was the worst thing that could have ever happened. But Ray was going to find Gavin. No matter what he would find him. And when he did he's going to find the Corpirate and kill that son of a bitch. Make the man pay for ever messing with them.

Thankfully the others left him alone when he darted off. It gave him time to get himself calm and collected again. His mind needed to be in the right place for what was happening now. Once Ray was all set and good again he walked out, with Gavin's belonging in hand.

In the living room Ryan and Geoff were talking between themselves. Jack and Michael were probably securing the money they had gotten from the job. They still had to make sure that was taken care of as well. The couch had been turned back on it's legs and that's where Geoff and Ryan were sitting. Ray's footsteps had their heads turn up and facing him. “You alright buddy?” Geoff asked.

“Yeah, yeah I'm good. Sorry about that.” Ray took a deep breath. “Tell me everything you know.”

“Right.” The door opened, Jack and Michael carrying in bags along with some people Ray didn't recognized. Geoff got up and addressed them for a moment, probably giving orders. While that went on Ryan took Ray to Geoff's office so they had a better place to talk.

“I really am sorry that all of this happened.” Ryan apologized.

“If you all hadn't been lying this whole time this all could have been avoided. Or mostly avoided even.”

“That might be true.” The older sighed. Geoff entered the room and closed the door behind him.

“So I'm guessing since Golden Boy and Vav are the same person, that means he's told you everything?” asked Geoff.

“Yeah. We told each other everything that happened when we were left alone with any of you.” Ray dropped into one of the chairs in front of the desk.

“All that complicated stuff I mentioned to him, it was that we knew the Corpirate was going after you guys.” Geoff talked as he walked over to his whiskey cabinet, pouring himself a generous amount into a glass. “You're not the reason he came to Los Santos but the two of you did manage to capture his attention.”

“But why does he want us? We never even heard of him until this shit storm kicked up.”

“It wasn't for something you did.” Ryan took the seat next to Ray, facing him as he spoke. “You two remind him of something, and someone, from his past.”

“What?”

“Have you ever heard of the Mad King?” asked Geoff.

“I mean, it sounds familiar.” Ray said with a half shrug. Ryan slouched back in his chair, giving a heavy sigh.

“He was once a small time crook who turned into one of the best mercenaries around the east coast. He would work for just about anyone, if the price was right. But then one day he received an offer, a partnership, with an up and coming crew boss. That someone was the Corpirate.”

“Together the Mad King and the Corpirate made it to the top and no one dared to challenge them. But one day, the Corpirate crossed a line. The Mad King was no saint, but even he had some morals. A job had gone terribly wrong nad a lot of people died. The Mad King was furious with the actions of his partner and ended things with him right there.”

“The Corpirate felt no remorse for what he had done or all the lives that were lost. Lots of innocent lives were lost and the Mad King couldn't take it. So he took everything and left and was never heard from again. But some say the Mad King had just moved to the west coast. That he's here in Los Santos.” 

Ryan finished his story with a sigh before he fixed his posture in the chair. Ray followed along and got most of what Ryan was saying. But there was still one thing. “I get all that, except, I'm lost on what that has to do with us. Does he hate us because we remind him of how things were with his partner?”

“Exactly.”

“So he came here looking for his old partner, and then sees us and I guess it just freaks him out and now he wants us too. Fantastic.” Ray groaned. “This is so fucked up.”

“Another reason I don't miss working with him.” said Ryan.

“Wait, you're the Mad King?!”

“Yes. When I left the Mad King died, and when I came here the Vagabond was born.

“More like Drama Queen was born.” Geoff scoffed from his glass. It managed to get a laugh out of Ray. “So, what's next then? How do we find them?”

“He's not going to kill Vav right away, not until he has the both of you together. So that gives us some time there. But if he was able to find Vav then he'll be able to find you Ray.”

“Can't go back to the apartment, he probably has eyes on the place since he knows we live there.” Ray pulled out of his seat and began pacing. “Which means I'm limited to the equipment I have with me right now.”

“If we track down whoever was staking out your place then that could give us a lead.” suggested Ryan.

“I'll get Matt on it now.” Geoff walked out on that note. Matt was probably one of the dudes that had come over to help.

“I could help with that.” Ray gestured to the broken phone in his hand. “We keep cameras on property and I spotted someone out of place on the feed. I can give your guy a copy of the footage to look at.”

“It can definitely help things move faster. Matt can do that while we can work on other things.”

“Right.” Ryan and Ray went back out to the living room to rejoin the others. Ray sent Matt the footage and described to him the out of place van he had spotted. He also handed over a copy of the audio files from the heist. Maybe he could single out the voices and ID them that way or something. Anything that might help them find Gavin.

Once Matt had everything he headed out back to the crew's main base. Ray put the phone away and dumped himself on the couch, burying his face in his hands. He couldn't stop thinking about what Gavin could possibly be going through right now. He's probably being torture; rather for fun or for information on how to find Ray. That and many more scenarios ran through his mind and god it was awful. They've been lucky so far that they have never had anything like this happen to them before.

There was a bump at his shoulder and it made the Puerto Rican pick up his head. Jack was standing there with a cup of tea. “Thought you could use this X-Ray.” He said with a warm smile. Ray gave a small smile back, and took the offered drink.

“Call me Ray.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the explanation part feels messy to me and I apologize if it is for all of you as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway!
> 
> bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when you get some luck on your side, it can still go awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out before RTX and I managed it yaaay!  
> There's something else I want to try and post before I leave but I have no idea because I have a lot of prep left to do for the trip.
> 
> But I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Ray was working nonstop, doing anything and everything he could to try and find Gavin. The only thing that would stop him was when his own body would give out on him and he would just pass out. That's when Jack would find him and force him to eat, shower and sleep. It was ironic. Ray was usually the one doing all that to Gavin. Now someone was yelling at him about it.

It had been four days now and they still had no clue to where the Corpirate was. The asshole was good at covering his tracks. This probably wasn't the first time he's ever done something like this. Even Ryan was having a hard time and he used to work with the guy.

Ray had been crashing at the crew's base, using one of the spare rooms they had. He couldn't go home after all, plus he wanted to be close in case someone found something. He had been taking a break, playing some Xbox, when Matt suddenly tripped into the room. “Where's Ryan?”

“Why?”

“I think I just found where the Corpirate is holding Gavin.”

“What?! Where?” Ray paused the game, tossing the controller to the side as he's rushing to Matt's side.

“There's an old factory on the edge of town. I found your stalker friend heading in and out of there.”

“And you think Gavin's being held there?”

“It's worth a shot.” Matt shrugged. “I want to tell Ryan what I found. He can say if this sounds like a place the Corpirate would use. Where is he?”

“I think he's in the armory. Let's find him and tell him thi! Then we can figure out how to get into that factory.” Ray bolted for the armory, having Matt rush to keep up. The two found Ryan right where Ray had guessed. Ryan was doing maintenance on some of his weapons; preparing them for things to come. When he heard footsteps approaching Ryan set his work and turned around, seeing it was Ray and Matt. Once in the room Ray didn't waste any time.

“Matt found one of the Corpirate's bases.”

“Supposedly! I said it might be.”

“We should still check it out, right?” Ray said as he watched Ryan get up from the table he had been working from. 

“We need to check it out. And Matt you're coming along too.”

“Wait, what about Geoff? We might need back up if this is an active base.”

“Call him on the way.” Ryan said before turning back to the table and collecting his things. At the same Ray had eagerly left to get his stuff ready too. Matt only sighed as he pulled out his phone.

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” He asked himself, following Ryan out of the room. The three piled into one of Ryan's cars with Matt up front playing navigator and Ray in the back. “He's not answering.”

“Then try Jack. They need to know what we're doing in case this is some sort of trap.” Ryan driving in the direction Matt said the factory was. Matt tried and tried and then finally he got a hold of someone. He told them what they were doing and quickly put together a plan.

“Alright. Jack says they'll meet us there, but we need to wait for them before going in.” said Matt.

“Fuck that. I need to know if my boyfriend is in there.”

“But Ray...”

“Not but's! I'm going in there!”

“At least go in with a plan.” Ryan fixed Ray with a stern look through the rear view mirror. “You don't know what's in there or if they're somehow expecting us. We need to be smart about this Ray. You know that.” He did know that. Ray knew what Ryan was saying was true. He just hated having to wait around so much lately. But now he has something he can actually work with and do something about but he still has to wait.

“Can we at least try and scope things out?” Ray asked. “From the outside of course. We won't go in or anything. Just while we wait on the others.” They shared another look, which ended with Ryan sighing and looking away.

“Sure.” He said. Ryan parked the car out of sight, behind a hill near the factory. The gent put his mask on before popping the trunk and getting out of the car. Matt and Ray got out and met Ryan by the trunk. 

“What all do we have to work with?” asked Matt.

“All I have are my hand gun and throwing knives. Wish I had my rifle.” said Ray. His rifle was back in the apartment with all his Brownman gear. All he had since then was his X-Ray stuff.

“I have a couple of weapons and ammo stashed here that we can use.” said Ryan. “It should be enough for the three of us.”

“So we're going to be quiet and careful, yeah? Just check things out from out here while we wait for the others to get here.” Matt wanted to emphasize on the need to wait for Geoff and the others. He really didn't want this to be a trap of some kind and have them getting captured as well.

“Right.” Ryan reached in and grabbed himself two pistols and extra clips for both. He then grabbed one and handed it to Matt. “We don't have our ear pieces so we need to keep visual of each other.”

The factory had a handful of strange units outside. They all looked new in comparison to the building, so they were fairly recent additions. It gave them good cover as they approached the building. So far there was no one out patrolling the perimeter of the factory. Which meant this was other a place just for storage and didn't need many guards, or it housed one of the Corpirate's projects and the guards were slacking or something. No way to be sure of either.

Ryan went up to the first window he spotted, taking a careful glance to try and see anything. All he could see was old machinery and factory equipment from his spot. “Looks like he kept almost everything the same as he found it. Guess he only needed this place as an isolated location.”

“How long until Geoff and the guys get here?” Ray asked as he looked to Matt.

“ETA is ten minutes.”

“Does the room look clear Ryan?”

“From this angle, yes. But I can't tell for certain if there's anyone on the other side of this equipment.”

“A chance I'm willing to take. I'm going in.” Before Matt could even finish his shouting to wait, Ray rushed inside. Ryan and Matt hurried in after Ray, trying to keep him from getting to far without them. They went through the first door with extreme caution and were relieved when it was found to be empty.

“If they are holding Gavin here then most likely they are keeping him somewhere in the back of the facility.

“Then that's the way we're going.” While maintaining an air of caution, the boys moved to find a door to lead them to the next area. As they moved forward Matt's phone went off, thakfully being a message from Geoff.

“They are pulling up by where we left the car. They can meet us here before we press on any further.” said Matt.

“You can wait for them, but I'm going on ahead.” argued Ray. He passed through the door, leaving the other to sigh with hate.

“Is he trying to get himself killed before he can find his boyfriend?”

“Matt, go find Geoff and bring him and the others this way. I'll go after Ray.”

“Be careful man.” Matt patted Ryan on the shoulder before letting him go. He really hoped this all wasn't about to go to shit.

Ryan had to run to catch up to Ray. The lad was moving around pretty quick and also very recklessly, for someone who was supposed to be sneaking around. Once caught up he grabbed Ray by the hood of his jacket and yanked him over behind a stack of crates. Out of reflex Ray turned, ready to attack, but relaxed when he saw it was Ryan. “Dude what the fuck, I could have blown your brains out.”

“What part of stealth escaped your mind?”

“I am being stealthy.”

“Oh, so you weren't about to walk into that guy's field of view?” Ryan pointed to the catwalk behind the crates. Ray peaked around them and saw a man with an assault rifle up there. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” Ryan sighed. “Look, I understand how important this is to you. But you can't keep running off like this. It won't do Gavin any good if you die before you can save him.”

“I know, I know. It's just, ugh, I need to make sure he's ok. I mean as ok as he can be that is. But it's driving me insane not knowing where he is and how he is.”

“We'll get him back.” Ryan ruffled Ray's hair unexpectedly. “You have help so utilize that help. So stop mopping. Let's clear this room and keep going.”

“R-right.” Ray readied his weapon, following Ryan's count and moving as one. Simultaneously they jumped around crates and clocked the man on the catwalk. The gunshots alerted the rest of the room and now they had everyone's attention. There were only five other guards to take out, and with the two of them it was nothing they couldn't handle. By the time Matt, Geoff and the others caught up to them the room had been cleared.

“What happened to waiting for us?!” Geoff spit out the second he saw the two, who only just shrugged at the boss.

“I tried.” Ray deadpanned. “But look we took some guys out, so, less work for the rest of you.” 

“So what's the plan?” asked Jack looking to Ryan.

“Split up and see if Gavin is indeed being kept here.”

“Alright, you two stick together. I'll take Matt, and Jack will go with Michael. Take these.” Geoff ordered as Matt pulled out two ear pieces and handed them to Ray and Ryan.

“The second anyone finds anything, call it in.” 

“We got it Ray.” Everyone tested their ear piece and once everyone was all good and synced they divided up and began the real search.

They ran into some trouble. Definitely more they were expecting from what they thought was a near empty base. But that was the front one would go for when having a place like this. Either way they handled it like any other mess they got themselves into.

With Ryan and Ray, there had one guy who managed to keep himself alive, thought probably not for much longer. Ray got the bastard real good; a shot right in the leg and a knife in the arm. Ryan picked the man up and dropped him against the side of a conveyor belt. “Alright, here's how this is going to work.” Ryan spoke, all dark and grim. “My friend here is going to ask you a few questions, and you're going to answer them. If you don't answer, or if I think you're lying, I'm going to see how far I can drive that knife through your bicep.” The man said nothing, just turned his gaze from Ryan to Ray.

“Is Vav here?” The man hesitated, but right as Ryan touched the knife and ready to keep on his word, he started talking.

“Yes! Or more like he was. They probably moved him by now with all that noise you guys have been making around here.” Ryan ripped the knife out and impaled it right back down and through the man's bicep.

“For your sake he better still be here.” He growled, taking the knife back and walked away with Ray. “We need to move. We haven't been here too long that they could have gotten out of here already.”

“Hey guys!” Ray shouted over the ear piece. “Gavin is here, but they're trying to move him out of here.”

“Jack and I are near the back of the house. There's a lot of dudes around here.” answered Michael over what sounded like gun fire.

“That must be where they are holding Gavin. Everyone start heading that way.” Ryan flicked the blood from Ray's knife and handed back to the lad. He took the blade and put it away as he followed the other.

When they got to the area where Jack and Michael were, where they walked right into a fire fight. Ray ducked for cover and landed next to Michael. “Did you see him? Do they have him?”

“I don't know. Some of them were rushing out with something when we got here. Couldn't see what.” What if it's Gavin? What if they're too late and they've already moved him? Ray couldn't handle the stress and worry of having to track his Brit down all over again if these assholes manage to get away.

“Cover me!” 

“What?!” Michael didn't have a chance to get anything more out as he watched Ray dash the fuck out into the open. “Fuckin'...” The lads did his best to cover Ray as the other darted around surprisingly well. But holy shit there were so many guys. Why were there so many of these assholes?! Where were they coming from? “Guys, Ray is rushing in and I can't follow after him!”

Ryan's attention snapped up and caught sight of Ray running off as Michael shouted at them. The gent continued to return fire as he hurried to follow after Ray. Both of them managed to get past the bulk of them with only some damaged to them. But they weren't stopping to check if they may or may not be bleeding. Ray was going to power through this shit until he got Gavin back.

They ran a couple more yards until they reached the docking area for loading and unloading. It was there they saw vans just like the one that was stalking the apartment. And at one of them there were men trying to load a kicking and screaming Gavin into it. Without much of any second thought, Ray shot out and hit one of the men square in the head. As his body dropped all the others, including Gavin, looked up at where the shot came from. “You cunt bags better let him go. Otherwise you'll end up just like your friend there.”

“Don't think so brat.” spoke the apparent leader. He had jet black hair that was pulled back into one of those stupid man buns. Even more reason for Ray to want him dead. The asshole was smirking as he pulled out his gun and held it to Gavin's head. “We're taking him and you. So be a good boy and drop your weapons.”

“Hell no!” Ray roared.

“It's either that or you lose your little boy toy here.” Ray wanted to rip this guy's throat out. He wanted to just kill them all and go home. But he couldn't risk getting Gavin killed. There were more of them than there were Ray and Ryan. “Actually, while we're at it, I think I want the Vagabond too. I'm sure my boss would love to see him too.”

Ray looked to Ryan, silently asking him what there plan was. The look in the older man's eyes told him they were on the same page, and sadly it was the least favorable page. The two put down their guns on the ground and held their hands up in surrender. Quickly, two guards came up and tied their hands behind them and started moving them towards the van. “Smart move gentlemen.” smirked man bun guy.

The men took them into the van, when Ray heard a shout. He tried to look out the window of the car and saw Michael shouting and shooting at the van. “Guys what the fuck happened?! Hey!” They heard him shout through the ear pieces Ryan and Ray had in. The van jerked to a started and hurried to get out of Michael's firing line. Ryan heard Matt in his ear, yelling about tracking them through the ear pieces. Ryan had almost forgotten that was a thing they had. Hopefully Matt could keep a trace going until they got to where ever it was they were being taken too. If they were indeed being taken to the Corpirate they absolutely needed back up.

For the time being though, they would have to sit tight. Not like they had much of a choice on that. But while they were sitting tight, Ray was most certainly going to appreciate the fuck out of the fact that he was with Gavin. That his boyfriend was alive and breathing and right in front of him. “Hey there love.” The Brit said with a weak smile.

Ray stretched out his foot, tapping it against Gavin's. “It's ok. Everything's gonna be ok.”

“Our secret's out Ray. And the man who was hunting us has us. I'm sorry if I don't see things like that currently.”

“Trust me. We can get through this.” Ray could tell him that help was coming and that's why he wasn't too incredibly worried. But he couldn't say that in front of all these goons. Gavin would just need to trust him on this.

They drove around for god knows how long; felt like eternity until the van finally stopped for good. Ryan tried memorizing the route but there were just too many turns and twists. The guards also sat in front of all the van's windows so they could look out from where they were in the back. When the van had stopped, Ray and Ryan's ear pieces suddenly went dead silent. They were hearing Jack and Matt talking and just dropped mid sentence on them. Ray looked right to Ryan, trying to convey what just happened with his expression. He must have understood because the gent gave a subtle nod. Hopefully Matt was able to keep a good track on them, because with the ear pieces dead that probably means the trackers in them are now dead as well.

“Alrighty boys!” cheered Man Bun. “Time to go meet your new best friend.” The van door rolled open and the three were pushed and pulled out. The second their feet hit the ground they were being forced along through the building. It didn't take long before they suddenly stopped and were shoved into a large empty room. Without a word or any snarky comments from Man Bun, the door was slammed behind them with a very audible click of a lock.

“So now we're stuck in here. While all means of communication we have our dead.” Ray sighed.

“The others know you two were taken?” asked Gavin.

“Yeah. And now it's a rescue of three, instead of one.”

“What about trying to get out of here ourselves?”

“They made us drop our guns, remember?” said Ryan. “I still have my hunting knife though. Would have to get creative if that's all we have.”

“I have my throwing knives too. It's not much but we can be smart and come up with something. I mean, look at who we got here after all.” The Vagabond, the Golden Boy and Brownman. Ray couldn't think of a better combination to try and make an escape from the Corpirate. “We think up a few possible scenarios and if there's an opportunity for anything before the calvary shows up then I say we do it.”

“You're not totally wrong.” It wasn't too awful of an idea. Ryan could see where Ray was thinking, reminded him of himself a tad bit. “We can at least cut out of these ties.”

“Right!” Ray scooted closer to Gavin, sitting against him to where they were back to back. ”Knives are at waist line babe.” It took some wiggling but Gavin managed to grab one of the throwing knives without stabbing either of them. He carefully cut Ray free and first thing he did was pull Gavin in for a passionate kiss. Once that was out of the way he cut Gavin free and then Ryan.

“Do we want to try and find better weapons?” Gavin asked.

“We don't know where their armory or anything is. We'd probably run into guards before we found any weapons.”

“Gavin, do you think you can do anything to our ear pieces? Maybe get them working again?” Ray asked, pulling his piece out and handing it to Gavin.

“Were they damaged?”

“I don't think so. They just suddenly stopped when we got here.”

“Then it sounds like they have some sort of communication jammer running. Nothing I can do without being at the computer that runs it.” Each man let out a heavy sigh.

“What do we do now?”


End file.
